


i sing the body electric

by SapphireQueen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But it doesnt go into detail, F/M, Kissing, Semi Sexual Implications, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQueen/pseuds/SapphireQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pacifica has been welcoming the pines twins at the bus station every summer since they were 13, and every year it gets harder and harder to ignore whatever feeling is growing in her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i sing the body electric

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to put all my dipcifica fics here on AO3 so if you're interested in reading more I invite you to go to my Gravity Falls blog at diisco--girl.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

 

Never let anyone tell you that Pacifica is a sad little rich girl; that is her secret to keep and no one else’s.

She’s a sad little rich girl when she’s given diamonds and jewels and flowers against her skin and she feels nothing but the cold sting of them hissing against her in a deplorable fire. it’s too much.

“ _Keep your chin up, dear._ ” Her mother’s condescending voice haunts her, face that stopped feeling so long ago.

 _“Poise up right, darling. Yes, present yourself to the world as if you’re above_.” Daddy dearest tells her, slapping away the small sugar cookie she had sneaked from the kitchen, tender Marta always looking out for her. 

The knowledge of what she’s about to do that night, huddled under a foggy car window and a moan lodged in her throat, plans being drawn out so it’s executed perfectly, makes her feel alive.

She thinks back to when she first saw him that summer, getting out of the bus after his sister, after she had agreed with her new friends, Candy and Grenda, that she would be there to greet them and she feels her eyes nearly bulge out of her sockets when he emerges, big and burly, he certainly grew out of the lankiness he always had.

There’s an eerie knowledge to her to know that she’s had a crush on Dipper Pines, easily, since they were fourteen, but now, at eighteen, it’s just… she can’t hold it any longer. It was fine before, under witty comebacks and quirked eyebrows, she had managed to keep it mostly to herself.

Now she had an urge to bite into her diamonds to keep herself from saying anything stupid.

The worst thing, he doesn’t even look that different. Well, at least, from that summer. Broad shoulders, wild brown hair and the same brown eyes that always seemed tired. But… she doesn’t know how to place it. She wants to reach out and run her nails down his back, look at him like she would Josh, Adrien, Michael… any of those other rich boys who look at her like she’s a goddess.

And here she is, _wanting_ this mortal.

“Pacifica,” He calls her, and there’s something about the way her name sounds out of his voice, still ever so Dipper, but there’s a huskiness to it, as if he was also caught by surprise. Good. “Good to see you.”

He places a hand on her naked shoulder, wearing a white tank top and all, and even though he’s touched her before, it feels too hot. _Something’s_ changed. “You too.” She replies, keeping herself level headed, no need to give anyone else a clue as to what’s happening here… _**if**_ there was anything happening.  

Mabel distracts them, pulling them from whatever high they had temporarily placed themselves on. They head back to the shack, Pacifica had taken the seat out front, needing to physically distance herself from him as much as she can.

It’s not like this came out of nowhere.

Years of beating around the bush seemed to take a toll on them both. She didn’t want to move forward, no need to lose what few friends she had, and he… well, she cannot even begin to fathom what he feels, or if he feels anything, but… well… what if it was in her head?

Grenda parks by the Mystery Shack and she watches the annual meet and greet take place, Mabel runs into Stan’s arms while Dipper greets Ford first, then switching. It’s always been interesting to her how both pair of twins contrast each other and she finds it _endearing_.

This family was getting to her.

The have a quick picnic by the Shack, welcoming the twins back and it’s nice, there’s lemonade spread, sandwiches and chips being tossed around and as the sun sets, Pacifica realizes Dipper’s eyes keep bouncing back to her when she least expects it.

She knows because everytime she catches him a shiver runs down her spine.

He’s talking to Ford about something or another when she walks up to him and squeezes his forearm in _goodbye;_ it’s late, her father has called her in several times and she really needs to get going. He turns his head down to her (when had he gotten taller than her?) and smiles, butterflies flutter in her stomach.

She leaves.

* * *

 

Dinner is a bore. Her parents are entertaining some guests or another and Pacifica is forced to wear her best, a light lilac dress, short and appropriate, similar to summer dresses her friends would wear. Her hair is down and there are diamonds hanging off her ears when she’s playing with her fork around the lamb.

She gets a text. _Please, meet me by the creek._ She doesn’t have to look at the sender to know who it’s from because she saw this coming a mile away.

She spends the rest of the dinner with her legs crossed, forcing herself to keep still and composed as her chest nearly heaves.

 

* * *

 

She gets there at midnight and stops, she had driven her small car over, Dipper had brought his truck, the lights off and only him sitting on the hood. She turns the light low and turns off the car, carefully getting out.

He’s dressed in a dark jacket, long jeans and a red shirt. He would blend in with the rest of the night if it weren’t for the rest of that shocking shirt, he watches her approach but doesn’t move. He stays on the hood of the truck with his hands on his pockets. “Pacifica,” He says and again, there’s that huskiness to him, one that now sounds more private, deeper. She takes the appropriate amount of steps towards him until she’s facing him. 

The blush on his cheeks spreads down to his neck and there’s a hitch of breath caught in Pacifica’s throat. “ _Yes_?” She replies, eyes hooded, and voice in the same tone he had addressed her in. 

He bites his lower lip. “ _Please_ ,” He begs and she has the vaguest idea that he doesn’t have a clue to what he’s begging but she grins at him, nervous eating at her stomach but confidence in her eyes because she knows exactly how he feels. She knows the gnawing hunger in his eyes because it seems to be reflected in hers and she leans in, her dress accentuating her best features. 

She kisses him. 

Her hands circle themselves at the back of his neck and pulls him down, her mouth taking in a low breath before kissing him, the electricity that’s been crackling all day, for years, finally, finally, finally bursting between them, his hands moving to her hips, bringing her close. He tastes like soda and cheap gum, and she knows for a fact that she smells like bubbling champagne. 

He breathes heavily first, separating from her lips for only the vaguest moment to place his forehead against hers, to really look at her and she feels scrutinized, as if she’s being studied. “ _You’re beautiful_ ,” He says out of breath, as if he’s dizzy, as if she can’t believe she’s actually here. 

She likes the sound of it. Intertwining her fingers in his, she directs him to the back of his truck, crawling on top of him, closing the door behind her. Her thoughts aren’t incredibly cohesive at the moment, drunk on excitement and adrenaline and the want she has for him, intoxicated on the way he’s looking at her. “ _Please_ ,” She echoes, feeling his hands trace up her open back dress, goosebumps fluttering on her skin. 

He leans in and kisses her, softly biting her lower lip to she opens her mouth, giving her access to him, a moan that had lodged itself into her throat finally escaping, echoing in the empty truck. She grinds herself on him, slow at first, making sure he’s okay with this, to which he replies by kissing her deeper, as if he wanted to suck the air out of her. “ _Dipper_ ,” She moaned, as her head arched up to give him access to her neck. There’s a small growl to him as he tastes her neck, so soft in contrast to the rest of him. 

His hands slide up her thighs, under her dress and she’s so soft and silky, his hands are so chiseled, hands that had seen work and had known harsh lives. She sits up, letting him place his hands on her inner thighs, a shiver on her as he touches her, looking her up. 

“Yes,” She says softly, guiding one of his hands to her center, the other to her still clothed breast. “I want this.”

He thumbs her lower lip with the hand that traced up from her chest to her chin. “Okay,” He replies a little clumsy, because he’s still Dipper Pines and she’s still Pacifica Northwest and the probability of this ever happening again are slim (although Pacifica will later assure him that _yes, she is serious about liking him_ ) and they enjoy the moment for now. 

Both feeling more alive, young and wild than ever under the fogged up mirrors and the pale moonlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that if you liked it, to leave comments & kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
